Kissed By An Angel
by Udon
Summary: AU: Tohru is an angel sent to Earth for 3 months to mend a broken relationship. But can she accomplish her task before falling in love with a Sohma?


**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket belong to Natsuki Takaya and Yuya Aoki (Illustrator)

**Summary: **AU: Tohru is an angel sent to Earth for 3 months to mend a broken relationship. But can she accomplish her task before falling in love with a Sohma? 

***** Kissed By An Angel *****

[Prologue]

An angel with bluish green eyes and long silky brown hair flew down to earth. She had a pair of white fluffy wings equipped with a bow and arrow in her hands. She was very pretty but she could not be seen, as she was invisible to the eye.

She found the couple she was suppose to bind together. Now all she needed to do was to shoot an arrow through them. She waited for Hatori to stand close and gaze into his girlfriend's eyes. Finally, the moment came so Tohru let go of her arrow but at the same moment Ayame came. He gave Hatori a shove so the arrow shot threw him and Motoko.

Suddenly, Motoko acted like she could not remember her relationship with him. Her eyes glued onto Ayame's long silky silver hair and was mesmerised by his amber snake eyes. Ayame had only wanted to see a closer look at his cousin's girlfriend but he became frightened as she stared lustily at him. 

Ayame was unaffected by the arrow because the Sohma curse prevented him from loving anyone. As Motoko (from Love Hina, I couldn't remember the name of Hatori's girlfriend.) came closer to Ayame, he pushed her aside and ran away. 

"Wait for me," cried Motoko as she chased after Ayame.

Hatori watched this in disbelief. He was about to admit his love for her and yet she seemed to prefer his cousin! He knew there wouldn't be much of a future between Motoko and him but he didn't expect her to chase after Ayame. 'Curse that snake devil,' thought Hatori.

"What am I going to do?" cried Tohru as she witnessed the whole scenario in shock, "It's all my fault! Perhaps I should report this to Master Cupid…"

=*=

A handsome young man with a piece of cloth wrapped around his waist whistled happily. Suddenly Tohru appeared with a messed up look on her face. 

"Master Cupid," reported Tohru.

"Yes, 1792837," replied Cupid feeling distracted.

"Please call me Tohru," said Tohru.

"What is it Tohru?" grunted Cupid.

"I bounded the wrong couple and now the girl doesn't remember her lover," said Tohru.

"Is that all? These things happen all the time, who cares?" replied Cupid.

"But… but… Please Master Cupid, there must be some way to fix it up," begged an upset Tohru because this was the first time she stuffed up.

"Well there is…" said Cupid and added, "You have to lure the woman near the man and then shoot the arrow again."

"Ok," said Tohru as she turned her head.

"But, they can't see you nor can they hear you," laughed Cupid.

"So?" asked Tohru.

"You'll have to transform into a human! Here I have a potion just for that but you'll only get three months," said Cupid as he chucked her a small bottle and added, "You only get three arrows so use them wisely…"

Tohru took a smell from the bottle and gurgled, "It stinks…" She held back any doubts and drank the potion. Her hand moved to clamp her mouth because she felt like vomiting. The potion tasted very disgusting!

"Oh by the way Tohru, don't fall in love," warned Cupid with a smile.

Tohru flew down to Earth but as she escalated further down her wings became smaller until they disappeared totally…

**=*= Chapter One =*=**

An energetic young man with orange hair ran past the forest of trees. He found the old, shabby house and stared at it in triumph. He slid open the shoji (bamboo, paper door) and screamed, "YUKI come out and fight me!"

A sleepy dark violet hair boy yawned as he strolled out to greet his rude intruder. He sighed as he saw Kyo and decided to tease him, "You're back from mountain training already?"

Kyo moved backwards out of the house and replied, "This time I'll beat you for…." He couldn't finish what he was about to say as a load in the sky dropped on him. Suddenly he began to see stars swirling around his head.

Tohru lingered her eyes upon the most handsome young man she had ever seen. He had the prettiest purple eyes and a kind face that will make anyone melt. Suddenly the floor below her bolted as a loud voice came from below, "GET OFF ME!"

Tohru jumped up as another young man with orange hair began to curse her, "What did you think you were doing? Where did you come from anyways?"

*Blink

*Blink

Kyo's orangey red eyes gazed at a young innocent girl. She had the prettiest sea-green eyes he had ever seen. He shook his head and demanded again, "How come you landed on me from the sky? Don't tell me you can fly?"

*Blink blink, Tohru was not sure on how to answer that. If she told them she was an angel would they believe her? "Omg…" she muttered and came up with, "I can't remember."

"That's alright, take your time. If you have nowhere to stay you can live here fore a while," offered Yuki politely.

"Really," smiled Tohru before her stomach grumbled.

What was wrong with her? She felt so hungry all of a sudden as she blushed from making the horrendous noise.

"Haha, guess you're hungry Miss Amnesia," laughed Kyo before his stomach growled.

"Haha," laughed Tohru, as Kyo's face became a red shade.

"You guys can have some of my soup," replied Yuki.

=*=

Yuki reheated the left over soup from last night and filled the kitchen with a beautiful aroma. Tohru breathed in the nice smell and her stomach rumbled again. It was the first time she ate and tasted food.

"Hmm… it's delicious. May I ask who you guys are?" asked Tohru.

"I'm Yuki Sohma," replied Yuki.

"Kyo Sohma, hmm… Yuki there's something wrong with the soup," said Kyo.

"It's leak soup," replied Yuki with a smirk.

Kyo began spitting the soup back out and rushing to the toilet. Tohru gazed at him oddly and wondered if the soup was really that bad. She realised Yuki had been staring at her for some time. 

"What's your name?" asked Yuki.

"You can call me Tohru Honda," said Tohru.

"How come you can remember your name and not where you came from?" questioned Yuki.

"I don't know…" replied Tohru.

"You'll tell us one day. Oh well, please enjoy the meal," said Yuki.

Suddenly a noise came from the top of the house. An older man in a yakuta with his chest showing in the front came down. The long brown hair girl caught his attention first as he raced down to get a closer look.

"She's so pretty! Where did you find her? You must be an angel fallen down to Earth!" exclaimed Shigure.

'Yes, I am an angel,' said Tohru in her head.

"Apparently she did fall from the sky," said Kyo from behind and added, "And she landed one me!"

"Really? How lucky?" replied Shigure, "I'm Shigure, nice to meet you."

"Tohru Honda," said Tohru softly, she tried to shift away from Shigure's gaze.

=*=

After a while, Tohru felt like her inside would burst. She needed to go to the toilet but did not know where it was. Yuki had seen her weird uncomfortable look so he asked her, "Tohru, do you want to go to the toilet?"

"Yes!"

"It's over there," said Yuki pointing her a direction.

Tohru rushed off to the bathroom and let out the water from her body. She spotted some tissues so she dried the area where the urine came out. When she finished she walked out of the door with a smile on her face.

Kyo was outside and he stared at her in shock, "Tohru, you forgot to flush the toilet and did you wash your hands?" After Kyo's accusation he went in to check and he was proven correct.

"What sort of dirty, unhygienic person are you?" asked Kyo as he turned the tap to watch Tohru wash her hands. 

After some discussion about where to locate Tohru, the Sohma's decided to let her stay. They would also contact the police but she could attend Kaibara High School with Yuki and Kyo for now.

++

When they reached the school, Momiji greeted them with a friendly smile. Tohru looked at the kid for a long while, he was the cutest blond hair girl she had ever seen. Her hand trailed up to the kid's beautiful silky hair.

"Onee-chan," cried Momiji as he saw the pretty girl in front of him.

He reached out his hands to hug the girl and waited for his animal to take over but it didn't. He shouted happily, "Onee-chan is a Sohma too?"

Kyo and Yuki stared at Tohru in bewilderment, 'if she wasn't a Sohma then she wouldn't be human…" The same idea came up in both Kyo and Yuki's head. 

'FIND A GUY TO HUG TOHRU!'

**Udon: **Well this was my first attempt so hehe, I love Momiji! XD

Please leave me a review ^_^


End file.
